


Canon Anthology

by darknutmeg



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Coda, Communication, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Introspection, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Needs A Hug, Marriage Proposal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post episode 3x19, Post-Canon Fix-It, Supportive Magnus Bane, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-28 07:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknutmeg/pseuds/darknutmeg
Summary: A canon fix-it for the moving in discussion from 3x05 because it was silly and I wanted to make it happier. That's literally it.





	1. For The Future

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to the first in who knows how many parts series of canon fix-it fics or coda fics. I often have scenes in my head which I wish desperately we could see or could have played out differently this is my way of purging those thoughts. I will write them as inspiration strikes me and try to keep them under 1K (we'll see how that goes).  
> I hope I do okay!
> 
> As always comments and kudos are appreciated or you can yell at me on Twitter - @nutmeg27 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was after 10 pm yet the lamp on the desk in Alec’s Institute office still burned brightly. He was set behind said desk buried in endless paperwork from patrols, demon captures and Downworlder issues. The Clave may have some advanced tech and magical weapons but they sure do love their paper. The old habits of the past never really seem to die. His concentration was broken by a soft knock on the door, he looked up to see a familiar pair of amber eyes and perfectly spiked black hair.

“Magnus,” he said with a gentle smile, “I didn’t know you were coming by.”

Magnus’ brow furrowed briefly as if hurt or surprised by the question,   
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt, I should have called.” Lately, he was being so cautious with his words and actions as if anything small could initiate another fight, he was treading carefully on uneven ground. Alec saw the worry on his face, recognized the tension in his voice and extended a hand beckoning him forward. Magnus glanced up surprised and walked carefully into towards the desk, standing between Alec's open legs. Alec took the other man’s hands gently in his own and said reassuringly,   
“Hey, it’s okay. I’m just surprised, but it’s a good surprise. “

“Come in.” Alec rose from his office chair, stretching his back briefly before leading Magnus into the room towards the dark leather sofa by the fireplace. They sat facing each other, hands still clasped together. Magnus cleared his throat and looked uneasily into Alec’s eyes, a small smile on his face.

“I just..“He began with hesitation, “Wanted to discuss something with you and it couldn’t wait.”Alec frowned, suddenly filled with worry. What couldn’t wait? 

“Magnus, what is it? Is something wrong? Did something happen?” Magnus shook his head indignantly, the tone of his voice softening, 

“No, no not at all, I was just… Do you remember the talk we had about moving in?”Alec's heart wrenched how could he forget? A conversation which had led to his discovery of an elusive box of memories, one he hoped to not end up in one day. Reduced to a memento by the one he loved the most. Alec cleared his throat, his words tumbling out all at once. 

“Of course, you said it was too soon and a great idea for the future and then we never spoke about it again." He tried to keep his tone light, not accusatory but had most likely failed. It was not a happy memory, nor a conversation he wanted to relive. Magnus seemed troubled again, now aware of how the memory of this talk had affected and was still affecting them both. 

Magnus sighed quietly before responding, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you, I know what I said at the time. I admit now I was taken by surprise by the suggestion but I was hoping, given what has transpired we could revisit the discussion?”

Alec’s heart leaped, he tried to not to let his hopes rise too high, “Okay, what brought this on?”He squeezed Magnus’ hand, meeting his eyes. 

Magnus took a shaky breath, gripping Alec’s hand more tightly and looking forlornly at the floor.Alec’s throat went dry, while the original discussion had been started by himself he never felt hopeful Magnus would have a change of heart, especially so suddenly. 

“Honestly, I was being foolish. The time we have spent together shouldn’t matter, I’ve never loved anyone the way I love you nor will I ever. Of course I want you closer. Besides, you spend the majority of your time there anyway, it’s really a formality at this point.”He smiled brightly. 

“I guess so. I just want to make certain that you’re really sure, and you’re not doing this just to, I don’t know, appease me somehow.”Alec winced at this words, wishing he could take them back immediately. Of course that’s not what Magnus was doing. 

“Of course not. While I still understand your concerns about my immortality and my past loves. These are both parts of myself I cannot change but I hope, with time we can find a way to deal with them, together. Consider this a first step.” 

“In that case I graciously accept your offer.” He offered Magnus a warm smile which the other man returned in kind. 

Magnus glanced over at the desk, “I’m sorry I interrupted your work, I should leave you to it.” 

Alec sighed, looking over at the piles of paperwork still covering his desk. “You know what work still be here tomorrow.” He lifted Magnus’ hand and kissed his knuckles lightly.

“Let’s go home.”


	2. My World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little post 3x15 introspective coda, Alec's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to get my pain out so here you go. 
> 
> Sorry. 
> 
> ☹

The monitor in the sterile hospital room beeped away steadily, a bright green line moving in waves on the screen. In the upper corner an image of a brain flashed near the words “Critical”, serving as a grim reminder of the dire situation. 

Alec had Magnus’ hand gripped tightly in his own, running small circles around it. It felt like hours that he had been sitting intently staring at the man he loved sleeping face. Alec's eyes were heavy, aching but you rest was the furthest thing from his mind. 

He turned Magnus' hand over, the black nail polish was chipped away, two nails completely bare of any. His face also free makeup. It made the other man look young and vulnerable, a side of him rarely seen. Always carefully behind his protective armour, seeing this magical man stripped bare tore at Alec's already aching heart. 

In the silence of the room he replayed the prior nights events. How happy they had been, finally taking a crucial next step in their relationship. After the prior rejection of of the “moving in” subject, Alec had been afraid to face the same fate. However the happiness of seeing the proper answer this time was cruelly snatched away. Alec could not recall a time in his life when he had felt so afraid, so powerless. The sight of Magnus’ blood left burned in his mind. Holding him and his body shook violently. 

Catarina informed had him that Magnus’ body was rejecting his “borrowed” magic, it was quickly wearing his body down. He didn't have much longer, before, before… no Alec wouldn't, couldn't think like that. Losing Magnus was not an option. But they were running out of time. The magic needed to be removed and quickly.

Alec stood from the stool he had placed beside the bed, his legs and back groaned in protest. He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Magnus’ forehead. He gripped the other man's shoulders, holding on for dear life. “I'm going to fix this, I'm going to make this right. I promise.” He choked back the tears overtaking him, “I love you”. 

Magnus was his world. 

There was only one person who could keep that world intact. Make it stop spinning mercilessly. 

It was time to pay a visit to the High Warlock.


	3. Magical Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy proposal, is cheesy. Enough said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is me saying "screw the timeline" and also assuming what transpires during the remainder of the season. Which will probably be thrown out the window. Anyway. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (FYI - The song at the beginning is Love Someone by Lukas Graham which is SUCH a Malec song <3)

_Cause when you love someone_ _You open up your heart_  
_When you love someone_  
_You make room_  
_If you love someone_  
_And you're not afraid to lose 'em_  
_You'll probably never love someone like I do_  
_You'll probably never love someone like I do_  
_When you say,_  
_You love the way I make you feel_  
_Everything becomes so real_  
_Don't be scared, no, don't be scared_  
_'Cause you're all I need_

 

  
  
  


Waves of brilliant, vibrant blue slowly drifted from his finger trips. The sensation enveloped his entire body, leaving him feeling warm and safe. Magnus watched it mesmerized, still not quite believing this was his again. His magic. Not some cheap knock off, an imitation which had only led to pain. Nearly claiming his life in the process. 

His mind drifted absently through the events of the previous month. Begging Lorenzo Rey to replace his lost magic, a choice he knew would have consequences though unaware of how dire. He was desperate to fill the emptiness in his soul, to feel like himself again. No matter the cost. 

He had spent two days locked inside of his mind, imaging how things in his life could have and had once been. Revealing the past, envisioning a future, he may not have had. If it hadn’t been for the stalwart efforts of one Alec Lightwood. 

Who very nearly blew up the ground he stood on to make things right. Removing the offending magic had required a visit from the one person who Magnus never wanted to encounter again, the one whose “help” had started the whole thing. His father, Asmodeus. In the end the price had not been one too difficult to bear. They had left on even terms. Though Magnus still vowed to maintain his distance from the man and his former life. 

The sound of footsteps padding onto the balcony and a glass being offered to him broke his wandering thoughts. He abruptly cut off the swirling magic and accepted the offered glass, cool against his warm fingertips. 

“How does it feel?” Alec asked, looking down at Magnus’ hands, a small smile playing across his lips. 

Magnus returned his smile, not quite sure how to put together the proper words, “It feels like, like home. If that makes any sense.” 

“Of course, I understand.” 

Magnus observed the careful smile on Alec's face, shy, almost hesitant. They hadn't spoken much since the events of the prior day but now with the evening quietly settling around them the moment seemed opportune. He set his glass down on the balcony ledge, taking a careful breath. He turned to face the other man's waiting hazel eyes.

“Alec, I,” Magnus began, pausing briefly to find his words, “I'm sorry for everything, for putting you, us in the place we were. I cannot possibly begin to make it up to you, but I can try.” 

Alec met Magnus’ eyes, reaching down to grasp his hands lightly. “Magnus, you don’t have anything to apologize for. Do I wish you wouldn't have gone to Lorenzo? Of course, a lot of pain could have been avoided and you wouldn't have, you wouldn't have almost died but all of this, it's only made you stronger. You faced so much and yet here you. The same bright, beautiful man.” 

Magnus marveled quietly at this wonderful man. How after nearly a century of locking his heart away, Alexander Lightwood had swept in and stole it away. He never wanted to give it back. This thought awoke another, one he had been quietly entertaining for some time. 

A gentle hand carefully rested against his cheek, he leaned into the feeling, lightly kissing the soft skin waiting there, “Hey, you okay in there?” 

Magnus felt tears welling in the corner of his eyes, his heart thundering wildly.  
“Better than okay, just, thinking.” 

“Alec, I, I’ve never loved anyone, trusted another soul the way I do you. I admit it's terrified me at times but now I can't imagine a life without your heart next to mine. So, I was hoping that, perhaps.. “ He paused meeting Alec’s eyes which were filled with soft wonder. Magnus’ words, the speech he had planned suddenly forgotten by the love the sight of the love he found looking back at him. Before he could stop himself Magnus breathed out the words, just above a whisper, “Marry me.” 

Alec’s eyes went wide, his mouth open slightly. Magnus stuttered, ready to take the question back.  
“I mean, if you want to. We don’t need to do it right now. I know there are Clave rules against Nephilim and Downworlders being officially married. But I’ll take whatever ceremony we can have or you would be comfortable with. But of course I’m happy with how things are now... It’s just after everything we’ve been through I thought.." Magnus’ words were halted by a set of warm lips on his. Soft and sure. Slowly gliding across his own. After a few moments, Alec pulled away with a slow exhale. His voice was low, filled with emotion.

“Yes. Of course yes.” 

“I - really?” 

“Yes.” Alec chuckled, marvelling at Magnus’ question, how he could possibly be so uncertain. “Yes, a thousand times yes. Of course I’ll marry you.” 

Before Magnus could say another word, Alec had gripped him by the waist, clutching him tightly before lifting Magnus into his arms. Magnus squeaked out a small sound, before wrapping his legs around the other man, arms gripping his neck. He hesitated before lowering his head to meet Alec’s waiting lips, saying softly. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

The night faded away around them, the only sounds being their lips meeting each others, quiet breaths between.  
The moment nothing short of magical.


	4. Your Sacrifice, My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little 3x10 coda of a conversation I WISH would have happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was mad so I wrote this thing. Come yell with me on Twitter - @nutmeg27 - about how Magnus deserves better.

The sacred halls of the Institute were quiet late at night, in the far off infirmary hallway the silence was deafening. Magnus was leaning against one wall, anxiously turning his rings, just trying to keep his hands busy. Not think about was happening behind the closed door. 

He glanced up at the sound of soft footfalls in the adjacent hall where a familiar head of blonde hair appeared. 

“Magnus.” Jace said softly, nodding soberly towards the closed infirmary door. “How is he?” 

Magnus cleared his throat, pushing past the lump forming there. "The medics closed the wound from the arrow, but the internal damage will take time to heal. His hand as well. He might not be shooting any arrows for awhile.” 

Jace grimaced, “Magnus I - I can’t begin to start with how sorry I am for all of this, for nearly taking Alec’s life and the sacrifice you made. I - I don’t know how what to say.” 

Magnus met the younger mans different coloured eyes, “It wasn’t your fault. You didn’t ask to be possessed. You can’t pin this all on yourself. This was Lilith, plan and simple. The important thing right now is Alec’s recovery and Clary.” 

Jace’s face fell. “Yeah.” 

Magnus took a tentative step towards him, placing careful hands on Jace’s shoulders. “What happened to her was not your fault.” 

Jace’s eyes went glassy at this. “Forgive me if I’m having a hard time believing that right now.” 

He sniffed, meeting Magnus' eyes again, suddenly serious. “Look Magnus, I know what you said but for what it’s worth, thank you. For everything. You saved my life. I, we, owe you.” 

Magnus was taken aback, how rare it was to properly receive those kind words, especially from Shadowhunters But these weren’t just any Shadowhunters, they were his family.  
“You don’t owe me anything, but I appreciate it. You’re welcome. I only wish I would have arrived sooner.” 

They smiled sadly at each other. 

Jace clapped Magnus’ shoulder lightly, “I'm glad you're here with him, he needs you. If you need anything, anything at all you know where to find me. Okay?” 

Magnus nodded, “Thank you Jace.”  
The other man turned back down the hall. Magnus watched him silently, in all the chaos of the evening he felt strangely warm inside. Amazing what a simple "thank you" could do.


End file.
